


Her

by hopesaltzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, probably a bit of a slow burn, this is gonna go from hosie to hizzie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesaltzman/pseuds/hopesaltzman
Summary: this is not gonna make any sense but we trying folks





	1. HALLOWEEN NIGHT

Not Hope's favorite of Holidays, but it's the least religious. She thinks? 

"Hope, let's go. We gotta get to the store before it closes" 

"Honestly, do I have to go with you? Can't you do this on your own?" The shorter one replied.

"Um, definitely not. You love gory stuff, you're literally the only tribrid in existence. Why are you such a buzzkill when it comes to leaving the house" she retorts.  
  She's right. Hope hasn't left the house in days. She finds it calming in her own room. Free of negative or positive vibes. 

"Fine," Hope gives in.  
"I'll go, but no funny business. Let's just get you your glitter and skedattle".

\--  
"Josie, you said you only needed glitter. This is the bread aisle" Hope chuckled.

"Listen bud, I needed some good old fashioned bread for my avocado toast" 

"I'm seriously going to fight you" She huffed as she sat down in the middle of the isle.  
After about 6 full minutes of contemplation, the brunette grabbed a loaf and turned on her toes to face the auburn haired girl. 

 

"Okay, all ready!" She jiggled the small plastic container of glitter and the loaf of bread in my direction. As Hope pushed herself up off the floor, Josie took off ahead towards the register.  
\--  
"Al-RiGHt" she huffed, her voice annunciated the end of her sentence.

"Yep, you and Lizzie have got everything together. Your party is going to be the best in the entire neighborhood" Hope smiled at her. 

 

She was always overly excited for social gatherings. It was almost like the twinkle in her dark eyes reflected true love at the thought of parties. One could understand. She never wanted to be alone. Josie would text or call daily asking if the two could hang out. Practically begging to go get coffee or some food. As long as Josie had someone to spend time with, she was content. Hope, however, craved silence. She didn't mind being with Josie when she was quiet and focused on some project. The problem was when Josie and Lizzie wanted to throw parties or attend parties. Hope thrives off of her own neutral energy, but too much or too little is like jumping off a boat into the middle of the Pacific. Hope wasn't good at caring, but she loved Josie, dearly. Josie was always there when she was confused, sad, or anything else. Josie never let her be alone with any negative thoughts. Hope could count on Josie, and that meant Josie could count on Hope. There's no taking from someone if you don't plan on giving back. 

"helllllOoo..." Josie added.

"What?" Hope snapped out of her pondering.

"What were you thinking about" she completely dropped her previous topic, whatever it was. 

"You" Hope stated simply.

"What about me, did I do something?" Her voice worrisome.

"Absolutely not. I was just thinking about how thankful I am for you and your unfaltering friendship" Hope looked down and smiled at her hands as she pounced, a bear hug knocking them both to the ground.

"You know I'm always here. Is everything okay in that machine of yours" she tapped the older girls head while the tribrid tried to swat her hand away from her.

"I'm alright, I just have a weird feeling. I don't know why. My body just is screaming no at something" Hope stayed splayed on the ground while Josie went back to her place at the counter, scribbling last minute party details.

"You think too much. Bad things are happening all around the world. Good things are happening too. You are oversensitive and even though I love you to death, you think. Too. Much" she was serious. She rarely ever came off her cloud nine of naivety to ease Hope's thoughts. The shorter girl just sat up, smiling into her own lap, then turning to look out the window at her house two doors down.

It was a small and tattered thing. But she loved it. It was the first place that she could afford to rent. It was a weathered gray two bedroom in the middle of a neighborhood of family homes. Josie's family being one of the younger families. Hope was thankful. Her family had lived in a house a few roads over. If she hadn't been able to find a place close to Josie, she'd probably be a crumpled up shell of a woman by now. Hope slowly stood up from her position and strutted over to Josie.

"I'm going back to my house now. Your dad and Lizzie are going to be home soon and I'm not looking forward to seeing Alaric today. Text me later or just come over" Josie rolled her eyes at Hope while embracing her.

"My dad doesn't hate you Hope, it was just a misunderstanding! And it was still like three years ago. He's over it" she held onto Hopes wrist as Hope fidgeted about the memory.

"It wasn't a misunderstanding Josie, he caught me in the closet with Mila and basically disowned me. I'm not even his kid! You were the one who somehow rigged the game to get me in there with her. Do you know how awkward that was?" Hope slapped her hand on her forehead and dramatically moved towards the front door.

"It may have been awkward, and he may have disowned you, but by golly I got you in a closet with the cutest girl you know, second to me" she giggled and flung the door open.

"Sure thing Josie, text me later" Hope sighed.

On her short journey home, Hope thought about that disastrous day. Mila was most definitely the cutest girl Hope knew. She was also the sweetest. After Josie rigged 7 minutes in heaven to get them together in that closet, she and Hope had actually figured out they had a lot in common. Hope was allergic to cats, Mila hated them because they never gave as good of kisses as dogs. She loved the sunset, and Hope loved the sunrise. Not the same, but close enough. About 3 minutes before they were allowed to leave the closet, she leaned in and pecked Hope on the lips. Hope was surprised so all she remember is the taste of strawberry lip gloss on her tongue. Since then, strawberry has been her favorite flavor. Right as she pulled away, Alaric entered Josie's room. Hope had frozen, knowing he would eventually find out they were in the closet. The door swung open and Alaric went wide-eyed, Hope realized that Mila and her were holding hands. Before she could let go, his eyes traveled down and caught them. He threw everyone out, Josie was livid that he would ruin one of her parties. Hope felt mortified that her 'father' had just caught her in the closet with another girl. He avoided Hope for a few weeks after that, and their already rocky relationship hasn't been the same since.

\--

A few hours passed, Hope had taken a nice nap and was starting to shred a few old credit card documents and decluttering my desk along with some other miscellaneous cleaning around the house. She realized that Josie hadn't texted. She reached for her phone in her pocket to quickly text her. 

Hope: are you coming over? 

After about 30 minutes with no answer, Hope decided to go up the street to see what she was doing. As she knocked on the door, it creaked open. 

"Jos? Are you here?" 

No answer. 

"Josette, come on this isn't funny you asshat"Complete stillness. 

The tribred crept into her room, nothing was out of place. Her backpack lay tossed next to her desk. That one pile of clothes in the corner, that no matter how many times Hope came over and folded, was still  there. Her bed was unmade, how she always left it. Senses on overdrive, Hope made her way back down to the foyer. That's when she noticed it.


	2. Afterparty

Hope jumps up, drenched in sweat. 

"Hey, you okay?" Josie whispers, barely audible. 

"It was a dream?" she turns to the taller girl. The brunette is cuddled in a chair next to the window with a book in her hands. Hope moves her eyes from Josies and down to the book in her lap. Josies follow suit. 

"You were sleeping when I got here" a blush falls over her face "I didn't want to wake you".

Of course Hope didn't care if Josie was in her room, she did give her a key. She was more concerned with Josie being safe at that moment.

"you're safe..." she whispered. It was more of a personal confirmation than any real addition to the conversation.

"Yes? Why would I not be?" Josie quirked an eyebrow. 

"Nightmare. You were gone." Hope scanned her room. Nothing was out of place. She focused her eyes on the pictures on her desk, trying to calm her heartbeat. Josie dog-eared the page in her book and gently set it next to her. 

"They're happening again? Hope, We have to tell dad." 

"No. I'm fine." Hope snapped. She caught Josies glare just before it softened.

"Last time they came to life. We still don't know how or why," she practically begged Hope to tell someone.

"This won't happen. We weren't even in school. it was a house I'd never been in" she wasn't lying, but she didn't dare tell Josie about the very realistic flashback of Alaric and Mila.   
Josie lifted herself off of the couch and shuffled over to Hopes bed. Squatting down to eye level with Hope, she reached for her hand.

"Please, if it gets realistic, in even the smallest way, promise you'll tell Emma or my dad?" 

"Anything you want" Hope half-smiled as she took a deep breath.  
Josies face lit up, and she leaned in for a hug.

A few hours later, Hope is lying on her back on the floor, snapping her fingers and making bits of ice fly from a cup on her desk into her mouth. Josie is cuddled up by the window with a new book, the one from earlier already finished. It's comfortable, like it always has been. The two of them just sharing space and existing silently.   
Theres a knock on the door and Hope tilts her head to swing it open. 

"Hello to my two favorite ladies," Lizzie walks in carrying a couple of shopping bags. 

"Evening Liz" The two older girls respond in harmony.

"So, theres a party tonight. Its out at the mill and we are all going. No but's" she smiles. Josie looks up from her book for the first time in who knows how long. 

"Lizzie, dear sister, why do you always insist on going to wolf parties?" 

"...because, dear sister, they are the best ones. And its not like we can go to the parties in Mystic Falls." she huffs. Hope, still laying on the floor, flips from her back to her stomach.

"I'm in" 

Both sisters turn towards Hope, surprised to say the least.

"See Josie, now you're stuck going. Thanks Hope!" Lizzie leans down to high five the tribrid as she walks towards the door. 

"Going back to our room now, I'll see you in an hour!" her voice fading as she makes her way down the hall. Josie moves from the chair down to floor, folding her book closed. 

"Why would you do that? I thought we were on the same side!" she laughs. Hope shrugs.

"Might be fun. Plus you're cute when you're drunk" Hope lightly taps Josie on the forehead. Josie scrunches her nose, letting her head fall into her crossed arms.

"argh, I am not drinking tonight! Not after what happened last time." her voice muffled by her arms.

"Jo, you set your ex on fire. it's not even that big of a deal" 

"shush, someone might hear" 

"I soundproofed my room, remember silly?" 

"Oh, yeah." 

Hope moved to get off the ground, but Josie grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug. She knew she wasn't going to escape and decided to give in. They laid like that for a good 15 minutes. Hope reached for a piece of Josies hair, and twirled it between her fingers. 

"Do you think reincarnation is real?" Hope pondered out loud. Josie shifted her head up to look at Hopes profile. 

"I think that it's possible. Considering we live in a world where supernatural beings exist..." Hope sighed loudly. 

"When I almost died, I saw my mom. She was wholly her. I mean, not alive, but her soul. It was her. It didn't look like a place people go to be put into new bodies. She was happy there. All of the pack was with her. So if she was there and real, how could she reincarnate into someone else?" Hope stared at the ceiling. Not daring to make eye contact with Josie, because she would have a breakdown if she had to see those soft brown eyes worried about her.  
"Then its not real," Josie nestled her head into her best friends neck, "she's still there and she's happy and she will be there when you meet again someday".

\------

"Hey JoJo" 

"I don't want to talk to you" Josie starts to turn and walk in any direction other than the one she's facing. She's stopped by a gentle hand around her wrist. 

"Please." Penelope whispers, guilt dripping off the word. Josie turns back with her head high, not daring to show any mercy. 

"I miss you JoJo." Her voice slurs a bit, telling Josie it's probably not worth the chance she's giving. 

"You don't miss me. If you did, you never would have walked away to begin with." Cold. But Josie knew if she backed down now that she would end up crying. 

"I do. I saved you. Who wouldn't care about you" It sounded like more of a fact than a question.

"I appreciate the hero move, but that doesn't mean I owe you anything." Penelope smiled. Her head cocked to the side as she leaned closer to Josie. 

"You're hot when you stand up for yourself." Taking a step back, Penelope turned on her heels and went on her way.

Hope watched the interaction from afar. After Penelope walked away, the tribrid wove her way through drunk teenagers to her best friend. She put her hand on the older girls arm, and Josie smiled down at her.

"You okay? That didn't look very fun." She hesitated.

"She said she missed me. I told her she didn't otherwise we wouldn't be over. Then she told me I'm hot when I stand up for myself." Josie ranted.

"She's not wrong." Hope smirked. Josie playfully smacked the shorter girl on the arm; but then decided two could play at this game. She snaked her arm across Hopes shoulders, pulling her closer to her side.

"I'm glad you think so, maybe I'll do it more often" she whispered a little too suggestively into Hopes ear. Before Hope could respond, Lizzie walked up to the pair.

"Hope! hiccup can you hiccup  help me get hiccup rid of these hiccup" Josie removed her arm from around Hope at the interruption. 

"What do you want me to do?" Hope was only a little annoyed, but pretended it wasn't because she wanted to continue her previous conversation.

"Magic hiccup" Lizzie questioned as Josie started to laugh.

"Lizzie all you have to do is hold your breath for like 10 seconds or drink a glass of water. How much have you had to drink?" The oldest of the three half joked half snapped back.

"Oh. hiccup I forgot that hiccup would work hiccup. " Suddenly the trio was joined by MG, asking Lizzie if she wanted to go find water with him. The two left, and Hope and Josie were alone. Hope decided she was going to need some alcohol if she was going to stay longer. Grabbing Josies hand, she lead them to a table with a few bottles and cups on it. 

"Slow down Hope, you'll be sick in the morning" Josie warned. 

"I can handle it Jo, self healing means alcohol is like sweet tea to my body" the smaller girl takes a bottle of whiskey and pours at least 4 shots worth into a cup. Before setting the bottle down, she sneaks a swig just for fun. She mixes Josie a drink, making sure its more soda than alcohol. Handing the taller girl her cup as they walk towards the fire pit. The duo sits on a log a little further than the rest of the teenagers around them. A few vampires strike up a conversation, mostly trying to flirt with Josie. Hope has ingested half her cup, and Josie is nearly done with hers when the vampires excuse themselves to smoke. 

"Are you jealous?" Josie smirks playfully, catching Hopes eyes. 

"Me? Of what?" Hope cant tell if she's blushing or just extra warm from the alcohol. 

"They were flirting with me. Are you jealous? You can have either of them if you actually tried." Hope took in a breath. 

"Why would I want them when I have yOoOu" she poked Josie on the cheek. Josie leaned closer to Hope; her lips ghosted Hopes ear. Close enough that anyone near them would have to use their supernatural hearing to be able to hear. So close that Hope could smell Josies shampoo. Peaches. 

"Is that you saying you want me?" Hope gulped. Sobering up just a bit at the tingling sensation she felt in her belly. 

"Maybe. And what if it was?" Now it was Josies turn to freeze. Realizing this had already gone a lot further than she anticipated, Josie decided to test the now confusing boundaries. 

"Then maybe I'd kiss you" She moved her head back just enough to make eye contact with her friend. Hope's pupils blown up, a look of surprise mixed with something Josie couldn't decipher. Josie couldn't help herself. She stood up and grabbed Hopes hand, dragging the both of them back to the dorms as quick as she could. After entering the building she pulled Hope up the stairs and to Hopes room. Stepping in, Josie closed the door, pinning Hope to the back of the door.

"Kiss me." She demanded. Hope's eyes widened. "Now." 

Hope wasn't in a position to say no, nor did she want to. She quickly moved her head forward to meet Josie's mouth in the most gentle yet harsh kiss she had ever experienced. Josie pulled away immediately and walked over to Hopes bed. She sat down and looked up at Hope. 

"Hope. That felt too good. It's never felt that way before." She searched Hope's eyes for something. Hope just stood there with her back still against the door. The brunettes heart started to triple in its beat, pulling the hybrid from her trance. 

"Can we do it again?" Hope asked, feeling brave, and from the sound of Josie's heart slowing down just a bit, Josie was too. Hope finally peeled herself away from the door, discarding her jacket on her desk chair. Moving painfully slow towards the bed, where Josie sat, not breaking eye contact, Hope put her hands on both of Josies bare thighs. She kneeled down to eye-level with brown eyes. Josie reached for Hope, wrapping her hands around her neck and pulling her in for another heated kiss. Hope bit Josies lower lip, and then ran her tongue across the spot. Josie allowed for the kiss to deepened and suddenly the mix of tastes was almost too much. It was overwhelming. This was an intimacy the two had never shared before. One they hadn't even thought about. But here they were, Josie's hands gripping Hopes hair, Hope's thumbs running up Josie's thighs, more than friends, not quite lovers. Josie pulled Hopes hair harshly, eliciting a gasp from the smaller girl. Giving Josie enough time to move her kisses from Hopes mouth to her jawline. Peppering a few gentle kisses there while Hope reached for the hem of her own shirt. Josie untangled her hands from Hopes hair and lightly trailed her pointer fingers down from her neck to the valley of her bra. Hope drew a quick gasp of air as Josie brushed her belly-button and laid her thumbs on each side of the smaller girls hips, pulling Hope up onto the bed and straddling her. It was electrifying. Watching Josie bite her lip from underneath her, sent a wave of arousal through Hopes entire body. The tribrid placed her hands gently on Josies thighs once again, slowly helping guide her already ridden up skirt. When Josie leaned down to capture Hopes mouth again, the older girl suddenly pulled back. 

"Jo, it's too much" Josie immediately leaned back.

"I-are you okay? What's too much? Did I do something wrong?" Josie rambled. 

"No!" Hope tried to backpedal, "it's not you, I-I just don't know what this will mean. Our friendship has never been more than platonic and suddenly you're on top of me and it's the hottest thing I've ever seen and there are emotions in me that I have never experienced before and I'm absolutely terrified that this will mean I lose my best friends." Hope admitted, putting her head in her hands. She rubbed her face, trying to come up with more words to explain what she was feeling. Josie spoke before she could continue. 

"I get it" her voice was soft, "this went a lot further than I expected." She moved Hopes hands away from her face and cupped her jaw gently. Brown eyes met blue. 

"I didn't expect this night to end up like this. I actually thought I would end up crying. But you saved me from that sadness, like you always do. And now I'm all hot and bothered and all I can think about is you. Maybe we call it a night and in the morning we can figure out what this means for us?" She ran her thumb across Hopes lips as a smile crept onto both their faces. 

"I'd appreciate that. How do you always know what to say?" Hope scoffed, as Josie rolled off her lap and stepped off the bed adjusting her skirt. She walked to the dresser and shuffled through a few items before finding two tee shirts and some sweats. She tossed Hope a shirt and pulled the other over her own head. 

"I don't. You're just easy" she sassed. As Josie made her way to the bathroom, Hope flipped onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillows. She was definitely still turned on, and wondered how she was going to get over this feeling. If Josie was staying the night there was no way she was going to satisfy that need. Maybe if she went for a run she could cool down. Or a cold shower. A sound from the bathroom pulled her from her thoughts. Hope pushed herself off her bed and crept over to the door, and used her wolf hearing to make sure everything was okay. Inaudible to anyone but Hope, a muffled moan came from the other side of the door. She decided not to say anything, because she as almost certain Josie was doing exactly what she had just been thinking about doing. Another moan, followed by a spike in Josies heartbeat, confirmed Hopes thoughts. She almost laughed, but decided to make sure Josie had to suffer with her. 

"You better stop that right now" Hope spoke at the door. She immediately heard Josies heart beat even faster. 

"W-what?" Josie croaked, "what are you talking about?" she was confused, but she also knew she was sitting on the counter in Hope's bathroom, two fingers deep in herself her just trying to relieve some of the pressure that Hope was responsible for. 

"I know you're touching yourself. And it's not fair that you get to while I don't." Hope had to be out of her mind. She had just ended whatever they had going on and now she was trying to keep Josie from enjoy herself in the privacy of... Hope's room... Okay. maybe it wasn't her best idea. She stopped her ministrations and jumped off the counter. 

"Fine. But you owe me" Josie huffed as she straightened up her clothes and washed her hands. She splashed her face with cold water to try to settle her body temperature. From outside, Hope drew in a deep breath. This was one twilight zone of a night. She moved back towards her bed as Josie emerged form the bathroom. There was an air of awkwardness in the air as Josie made her way to the bedroom door.

"You don't have to leave." Hope was half hoping she would stay and half hoping she would leave.

"I think if I stay, we will have a lot more talking to do in the morning than we already do." Josie laughed.

"I am keeping this shirt though" she started to grab her things, "I'll be back in the morning. We will figure this out" she says as she moved her finger between herself and Hope. 

"Goodnight Josie. Thank you". Hope smiled at her best friend. 

"Goodnight Hope. Any time". as she closed the door behind her.


	3. The Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO ITS BEEN A FAT MINUTE AND I WANNA PUCK THIS BACK UP. The twins+ hope triangle is genius so im gonna see where that takes me. for now we gon chill with lovers!hosie

The next morning, Hope woke to her phone buzzing. She reached for it with her eyes still closed and slid the answer call button as she put the phone to her ear.

“Hmph?” she grunted.

“Hope! Hey, uh… hi.. Um, sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you” Josie’s voice sounded rushed and unsure. Hope sat up and coughed to clear her throat.

“N-no, don’t worry! Is everything okay?” Hope tried not to sound sleepy.

“good morning. Um, I was wondering if you wanted to meet and talk?” Josie barely managed to squeak out.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Meet me in the great hall in 10?”

“Okay, see you then.” The line went silent as Josie hung up, leaving Hope sitting in her bed pretending like she wasn’t about to ruin a friendship she cherished more than anything. She tossed her phone to the end of her bed and pulled her knees into her chest. As she laid her head between her knees, she sighed deeply. She flung the covers from her legs and dragged herself out of the bed. 

Throwing on a random black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, she wandered into her bathroom. Josie was really sitting in here yesterday, she thought to herself. In my bathroom, hot and bothered. What a mess today is going to be.

 

\-------

 

Lizzie walked out of the bathroom she shared with her sister, her hair still dripping from her shower. 

“Hey… Liz, can I talk to you about something?” her sister’s voice was softer than usual, meaning whatever it was made her exceptionally nervous. 

“Yeah, of course. Whats up?” Lizzie moved to to sit across from Josie on her bed.

“Me and Hope… I think I might have let things go too far.” Her eyes moved from Lizzies and down to her hands as she mindlessly tapped them together. Lizzie shifted uncomfortably, and she furrowed her brows together. 

“What do you mean, Jo?”

“Well… We kind of, almost had sex…?” Josie could quite literally see the blood drain from Lizzies face as her eyes went wide.

“YOU WHAT” 

“I think it was a mistake.”

 

\--------

 

As she made the unbelievably agonizing walk from her room to the great hall, Hope was lost in thought. She was wondering how Josie was going to handle this, wondering how she would handle this. Things weren’t supposed to get so confusing so quickly. She loved Josie, but she didn’t know if she was in love with Josie. And why had Josie said it felt different? Whatever last night was, it was more complicated than Hope ever thought it could have been. Descending the final set of steps to the great hall, she quickly scanned it and made eye contact with Josie, who was standing with MG and Raf. She drew in a deep breath and made her way towards the group. 

“Morning Hope, you look well rested for someone who drank enough last night to put down an entire infantry unit” MG smiled brightly. 

“MG, don’t ever let me drink like that again,” she teased.

“As if any of us could keep you from doing anything without ending up in the nurse's office” he joked back.

She smiled at him, and turned to focus her attention on Josie, who was already watching her. When their eyes connected, Hope heard Josie’s heart speed up.

“Hey Jo, mind if we take a walk? I’m feeling a bit confined.” She did her best to sound casual with all the lingering ears. 

“I would like that” she smiled softly, wrapping her arm around Hopes and leading them both towards the exit. As they reached the doors, Josie unhooked their arms and moved to give Hope some space. They walked down the front garden in silence, and only as they reached the path towards the woods did Hope finally have the courage to speak. 

“Jo, I love you, but whatever last night was, I don’t think it should happen again.” as soon as it came out of her mouth she heard Josie laugh. Well that was unexpected. She snapped her head just to see Josie stop in her tracks and take a deep breath.

“Oh thank God” she pulled Hope into a hug. Hope is more confused than she was 10 minutes ago.

“I don’t think it should happen again, either. I think we both got a little too drunk. Yeah, you’re hot, but i really don’t think I could handle the possibility of losing the greatest friendship I have if we had actually gone any further. So thank you for having enough sense to stop me last night.” Hope lets out a relieved sigh, thankful she was honest. 

“You’re hot too,” she ran her fingers through Josie’s hair and kissed her head. “And an awfully good kisser. Now I see what Penelope see’s in you. Agreed, though. Maybe we need to find love lives instead of getting drunk and hooking up with each other” Hope pulled away and grabbed Josie’s hand. Josie intertwined their fingers and they continued their walk. Josie laughs and she swings their hands between them. 

 

At the end of their little adventure through the woods, Hope and Josie made their way back towards the great hall again. Upon entering, Lizzie rushed up to Josie, pulling her from Hopes grip and muttering an exasperated apology to Hope about twin business. Before Lizzie could get them far, Josie stopped them and laughed. 

“It’s okay Liz, we talked it out. We’re all good and have decided to find other people to make out with.” Lizzie straightens herself out and lets Josie go. 

“Oh. Well good. I really wasnt looking forward to having the two of you be on bad terms. Since you’re my two favorite people in this wretched hamster cage” she threw a disgusted look around them that made Hope chuckle.

“I see you would have easily taken Josie’s side though. I’m hurt, Saltzman.” Hope raised an eyebrow as she put her hands over her heart. Lizzie softened her gaze at Hope, letting a hint of a smile break her normal bitchy exterior, before letting her harsh stare resume and not breaking eye contact with Hope.

“She’s my sister Hope. Of course I’d take her side over our puppy’s, ” Hope rolled her eyes, but quickly returned them to Lizzie’s. The two held their stare as Lizzie reach to Josie and pull her in for a hug. “Always.” 

“Lets go get lunch, I’m starving” Josie grabbed Hopes hand with her free one. Lizzie turned away from them and started off to the cafeteria.

**Author's Note:**

> How do we feel?


End file.
